Benutzer Diskussion:Eichhornsprung
'Herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite wenn ihr Fragen an mich habt oder was anderes könnt ihr es gerne hier hin schreiben eure ' '' Hallo, ich bin einer der Admins der Community. Herzlich willkommen und vielen Dank, dass du Schwarzer Schnee bearbeitet hast! Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, um loszulegen, sieh dir am besten erst einmal unsere Hilfeseiten an oder nimm hier Kontakt zu mir oder einem anderen Admin auf. Allgemeine Unterstützung erhältst du auch in der Community Deutschland, wo du die Foren und Blogs durchforsten kannst. Hinterlasse mir bitte eine Nachricht, wenn ich dir bei irgendeinem Problem behilflich sein kann. Viel Spaß bei ! Benutzer Diskussion:Fireheart002 '''Hey! Hi Eichhornsprung herzlich willkommen im Wiki. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß beim schreiben. Wenn du Hilfe oder ähnliches brauchst kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Auch wenn du Bilder für einen x-beliebigen Charakter brauchst. Deine 'Ein kleines Geschenk...' Hey Eichhorn ich hätte da ein kleines Bildchen für dich. Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir ich habe versucht dich nachzumalen. thumb|EichhornsprungDeine Fröhliche Weihnachten!! :D Hallöö, ......... ich wollte dir ganz ganz fröhliche Weihnachten wünschen da heute ja Heilgabend ist! Ich hoffe du bekommst schöne Geschenke und hast noch ganz viel Spaß (hier). Ich hätte dir auch ein Bild gemalt aber das Malprogramm ist irgendwie verschwunden ich weiß auch nicht wieso :/ naja jedenfalls noch viel Spaß mit den Geschenken!! ;D re:hi :D Ja klar können wir das. Ich wollte dich zu nichts drängen tut mir leid :3 Re: Signatur Hi:D also schön dass du dir etwas ausgesucht hast. Willst du noch irgendeine Schrift-/Schattenart? Und welche Farbe soll das "Eichhorn" haben? Also, dass soll jetzt nicht nervig sein:) auf jeden Fall brauche ich diese Informationen: : Schatten: Ja oder nein? Wenn ja, welche Farbe (#666666 empfohlen!) und welche Position? (sag einfach z.B. 2x nach oben, 3x nach rechts oder so) Wie scharf soll es sichtbar sein? (0.1 empfohlen!) : Schriftart: Soll es eher standardmäßig sein oder vornehm und verschlungen wie zum Beispiel Vivaldi? Oder eher Handschriftartig wie z.B. Bradley Hand ITC oder Comic Sans MS? Oder einfach ganz anders? (Es gehen auch mehrere Schriftarten) : Schriftfarbe: Welche Farbe soll das "Eichhorn" haben? Auch so türkis oder eher rötlich oder so? Oder ganz anders? : Größe/Stellung: Wie groß soll das ganze sein? Verschiedene Größen? (Standard: 100%) Soll das jetzt eher hoch- oder tiefgestellt sein oder beides? Auch im Zickzack möglich. : Sonstiges/Bilder: Noch sonstige Wünsche? Soll ich Bilder hinzufügen? ---- Hiiiiii:3 ich weiß dass es lang gedauert hat tut mir leid._. aber da war irgendein Hänger drin und nichts ging mehr;) auf jeden fall ist deine siggy jetzt fertig. Du musst am Ende mit vier Tilden (~~~~) unterschreiben damit deine Signatur zusehen ist. Dabei ist wichtig, dass du bei deinen Einstellungen das Häkchen Ich möchte Wikitext in meiner Signatur verwenden angekreuzt hast und bei der benutzerdefinierten Signatur exakt dieser Text steht: |[[Benutzer:Eichhornsprung|Eichhorn]]}} Dann wird jedes Mal mit den vier Tilden deine Signatur erscheinen. Es geht zwar auch anders, aber sonst steht da immer nur der ganze Code dabei und das wollen wir ja nicht:D Deine Signatur sieht jetzt so aus wenn dir etwas nicht gefällt sag es mir einfach. Das kränkt mich alles nicht ich würde es auch nicht schlimm finden wenn du jetzt sagst dass es scheiße aussieht:) also das ist sie: Ich hoffe einfach mal sie gefällt dir:) ---- Bitteschön!:) ich würde dich nur bitten mich S'u'''nnypaw zu nennen okay das ist jetzt gemein nur ich meine du sagst ja immer S'a'nnypaw ... da meinte ich mich u ;) das soll jetzt echt kein Vorwurf oder so sein weil du sagst es immer mit a also hast du irgendeine "Rechtschreibschwäche"? Nimms mir nicht übel wirklich :'( ich frag nur das soll keine beleidigung sein ._. ---- Okay also das tut mir echt leid sorry:'( ---- Oki:P wie wärs wenn wir zusammen eine Geschichte schreiben? Wir brauchen einen Titel und zum Beispiel kann jeder eine Hauptfigur sich selber nehmen und dann kannst du mir privat schreiben was deine Hauptfigur tun soll und dann ich und dann schreiben wir es auf oder wir schreiben zusammen immer jeder ein bisschen:) ---- Hmm. Vielleicht dass da zwei Schwestern (oder wenn du ein Kater sein willst dann sei ein Kater:D) sind und du spielst die eine und ich die andere. Dann müssten wir uns aber noch Namen überlegen ....... okay ich bin jetzt einf. mal Sonnenpfote:) und die eine ist seeeehr beliebt die andere eher nicht. Sie ist halt wie "unsichtbar". Und dann geht die "Unsichtbare" in den Wald und sieht einen Schatten. Der Schatten taucht immer wieder auf und in jeder Nacht verschwindet eine Katze aus einem der vier Clans. Und dann verschwindet auch die "Beliebte". Die andere will sie retten und steuert direkt auf das Nest des Schattens zu ... Und so weiter:) also dann können wir das ganze vielleicht "Schatten des Schicksals" oder so nennen. Aber wenn du eine bessere Idee hast dann nur zu:) also dann brauchen wir noch einen Titel für deine. Aber mit den Schwestern gehe ich recht in der Annahme dass du Eichhornpfote/sprung heißt?;D Dankeschön das ist echt nett._. :) okay soll ich den Artikel erstellen? Also darf ich "arm" sein? 13:28, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ---- Das hier ist die Seite du kannst schon anfangen zu schreiben:) ---- Jap das ist blöd D: ich hab jetzt einfach Sunny und Eichhorn dahinter :D Klar Sonnenpfote ist nicht eifersüchtig sondern sie ist stolz auf ihre Schwester. Tut mir leid:) also und dann sieht sie einen Schatten. Bald darauf verschwindet eine Katze aus ihrem Clan. Dann erfährt sie dass jede nacht eine Katze aus einem Clan verschwindet (also 1. Nacht: 1.Clan 2. Nacht: 2.Clan, 3. Nacht: 3. Clan, 4. Nacht: 4.Clan, 5. Nacht: 1. Clan ......) und als auch noch eichhorn verschwindet folgt sie dem Schatten und so:D ---- Ähhm guten morgen kannst du bitte doch mit der Geschichte anfangen? :) ---- Da hast du recht. Wie sollen die Clans heißen?? Ich schlage einfach mal EchoClan, SchneeClan, SonnenClan und ... öh ... NachtClan vor? ---- Sie heißt Minzfrost. Wenn du willst kannst du das bisherige mal veröffentlichen dann kann ich es nach Fehlern absuchen! :D ---- Hii, wie ich sehe hast du schon mit der Geschichte angefangen! Ich hab jetzt mal alles kleingeschriebene groß geschrieben und Absätze hinzugefügt. Wenn du willst kannst du es auch wieder ändern:) ---- Hallo Eichhorn kannst ''du bitte erstmal mit unserer Geschichte weiterschreiben? Ich kann zur Zeit nicht ... Ich ... ---- Schreib für Sonne weiter wenn du das willst. Die Signatur: Weil sie jetzt tot ist. ---- Nein nein du musst dich nicht entschuldigen :'( kann jedem mal passieren. Außerdem hätte ich mich klarer ausdrücken sollen ._. ---- Meinst du? Ich würde jetzt noch vielleicht einen Traum von Eichhorni erzählen, wo sie vielleicht jagen geht und dann kommt Sonni und greift sie an. In dem moment als eichhorni erschrocken aufwacht wacht auch sonni auf und die beiden erzählen sich von ein und demselben traum. dann gehen sie zur anführerin ... Kannst du bitte mal eine Hierarchie schreiben? Ich komme gar nicht mehr mit wenn du das alles schreibst. Wer ist nachthimmelpfote??? Achja und kannst du bitte auch noch mit tunwörtern das machen am ende von den wörtlichen reden. ich weiß nicht am ende sagt das jetzt eichhorn, nachthimmel, hermelin, hasel?????? Sollte keine beleidigung sein falls du das so auffasr´t:) ---- Oh okay schön danke:):) ich war einf. so voll verwirrt XD sorry wenn das gemein klingt Tut es das? Dann habe ich vergessen es wegzumachen weil das habe ich von meiner Signatur abgeschrieben also deinen Code und dann habe ich es vergessen Hallo Eichhorn. Kann es sein dass du sehr viele von meinen Seiten verfolgst? ;) Das soll nicht böse gemeint sein ich finde es toll dass sich jemand für meine Seiten interessiert :P Die hast du alle kommentiert??!!?!?!?!? :O wow dankeschön! <3 PS: Ich habe jetzt mal eine Kategorie erstellt ByEichhornsonne. Wollen wir da noch mehr Seiten erstellen? Hii, ja okay. Und natürlich können wir Freunde sein <3<3<3 ;D also ich habe eine Idee. Ich kann eine Seite über Sonnenpfote erstellen und du währenddessen über Eichhornpfote und dann können wir uns über die Familien der beiden immer weiter hocharbeiten bis wir gaaaanz viele Seiten haben:]] Sonnenpfote als Link, ist der ok?? Eichhornpfote als Link, ist der ok?? Wenn du willst ja:) ich würde es Schatten des Schicksals (Sunny und Eichhorn)/Hierarchie nennen also als unterseite:) Ähh ... vielleicht ... Blitzwolke (w) und ...??? Such du dir was aus XD ich bin in so was sooo schlecht deine Ideen sind vieeel besser :3 Wolkenspritzer ist schön. Oleanderblüte auch , aber was ist Oleander? Omg ich komme mir so dumm vor :/ aber ich habe eine Idee machen wir Privatchat? Geh einfach auf Spezial:Chat :) Okay kann ich machen. Wie sollen die anderen heißen? Oder , erstellen wir lieber erst Sonne und Eichhorn? ---- Hii ich hab dir ein Bild gemalt :3 ich hoffe du nimmst es an ^^ (Bild auf Grund fehlender Angaben gelöscht) ---- Kannst du die bitte vorerst erstellen? Also alle? Ich hab grad richtig viel zu tun :'( Vorlagen des deutschen Wikis Hallo Eichhornsprung, ich möchte dich ausdrücklch darauf hinweisen, dass die Vorlagen aus dem deutschen Warrior Cats Wiki hier und auch sonst wo nicht zu benutzen sind, wie es auch mehrfach auf der Seite des Character Arts auf dem Wiki sowie auch hier in den Regeln steht. Die Vorlagen sind ausschließlich für das Character Art des deutschen Warrior Cats Wikis da und dürfen nirgendwo anders genutzt werden. MfG, 19:30, 10. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ---- Hi^^ 1. Klar kannst du das welchen denn? 2. Klar. Pose/Aussehen/Spezielles? Danke Eichhorn, ich werde wahrscheinlich heute noch das zweite Kapitel hinzufügen, ich muss nur alles noch einmal abtippen Hierarchie für Schatten des Schicksals Hi Eichhorn, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du bei deiner Hierachie für Schatten des Schicksals Eichhornpfote bei den Schülern vergessen hast, sie steht zwar als Schülerin von Sandstrahl drinnen, aber als chara unter den Schülern halt nicht Deine HILFE Wie hast du das bei der Hierarchie von Schatten des Schicksals gemacht, also das die charas da alle so direkt untereinader stehen? Ich krieg das nämlich nicht hin, bei mir sind da so mega große Lücken Hi Hallo, ich bin neu hier und wollte fragen ob du mir vielleicht alles erklären kannst und so Tupfenflügel (Diskussion) 16:47, 30. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Hi Hi, ich wollte fragen ob du weißt wie man neue Kategorien erstellt Natürlich können wir Freunde sein und Danke nochmal wegen der Kategorien Gerne, ist Blüte dann dein offizieller Spitzname für mich? Ich habe auf meinem Profil eine Tabelle wo ich alle meine Spitznamen reinschreibe Lg Tupfenflügel (Diskussion) 18:12, 3. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Sig Hi Hops, ich bin fertig. Soll ich dir noch einen schwarzen/weißen/bunten Kasten dahinter machen? Dann sieht man es besser :Hier deine Sig: Ich mach einen Kasten dahinter oder?^^ Hallo mal wieder xD übrigens natürlich kannst du mich Tatze nennen, steht 1. in meinem Profil und 2. musst du da nicht fragen^^ Wie meinst du das mit dem Link? Ich weiß aber welcher? Wohin??? Natürlich, ich warte ja bis das erste Kapitel fertig ist^^ tob dich aus. Wenn du das Kapitel fertig hast dann würde ich weitermachen^^ ---- Hä?? Ja die Mentorin heißt Minzfrost was ist daran so schlimm? Hallo Eichhornsprung. Kann ich fragen warum du mein Kapitel angefangen hast? XD Hy Hy, ich wollte einfach nur mal fragen, ob wir vielleicht zusammen eine Geschichte schreiben wollen. Lg, deine Wann hast du denn Zeit? Lg Blüte Geschichte Ich wollte nur nachfragen, dein Internet funktioniert gerade nicht oder? Oder meins, ich weiß es nicht XD Nya, egal. Wegen der Geschichte, schreib mich einfach an, dann können wir nochmal darüber reden wie sie heißen soll und alles. Lg Blüte alias Handlung So, ich habe hier einfach mal meine Ideen zur Geschichte aufgeschrieben *Jeder von uns schreibt aus der Sicht einer Katze *Es gibt vier Clans *Die beiden Hauptcharas (Schülerinnen?) treffen sich auf einer großen Versammlung und sind gegenüber sehr kühl, da ihre Clans sich gerade bekämpfen *Später kommt eine Kätzin mit einem Kater als Begleitung als Streuner und die beiden tun so, als ob sie sich einem Clan anschließen möchte *Einer der Clans der beiden Hauptcharas weist sie ab, als sie gehen rufen sie "das werdet ihr noch bereuen" *Kommen in einen anderen Clan und schließen sich diesem an *Langsam beginnen die beiden ihre Clangefährten zu kontrollieren So weiter, bin ich im Moment noch nicht, hoffe aber du findest die Ideen irgendwie gut Lg Blüte Namen MondClan klingt schön, FinsterClan auch, Smaragd und Rubin sind zwar schön, aber die Katzen kennen das ja nicht so wirklich, dann vielleichtneher RauchClan, DunstClan, MoorClan, SumpfClan, EichenClan, BirkenClan, BorkenClan, LindenClan, SchilfClan, FederClan, BachClan, SeeClan, MeerClan, StromClan, DunkelClan, FrostClan, TauClan, FunkenClan, DistelClan,RußClan, HimbeerClan, LaubClan, LichtClan, SonnenClan, AbendClan, MorgenClan, FlimmerClan, StachelClan, KrallenClan,HerbstClan,LavendelClan,RosenClan, sind nur ein paar Ideen XD, wenn sie dir alle nicht gefallen, kann ich auch noch andere raussuchen oder wir nehmen Smaragd und Rubin. In welchem Clan wärst du denn gerne? Ein Schülername für mich ist mir leider noch nicht eingefallen, ich bin noch am überlegen, Bernstein gibt es ja schon in den Büchern Aber wenn wir es so machen, das die Katzen da Wörter wie Sommer, Frühling, Herbst und Winter kennen würde ich gerne Herbstpfote nehmen Sollten die beiden Streuner eher so welche Namen wie die Clan Katzen haben, also Dorne und Träne Oder wie Hauskätzchen, Mika und Lena? Okay, dann heiße ich Herbstpfote und bin im MondClan (wenn das in Ordnung für dich ist) und die Streuner dann auf jeden Fall Dorne und beim anderen überlege ich noch und ich hatte dich angeschrieben oh mein Gott, weil ich Eichhörnchen mag XD und weil Sunny schon so viele Bearbeitungen hatte und ich mich da nicht getraut hatte Blüte Achso ja, die beiden werden noch Kriegerinnen, meinen Namen weiß ich dann noch nicht, und soll ich schon mal mit der Hierarchie für den MondClan anfangen? Tschuldigung Tschuldigung, tschuldigung, natürlich kannst du mit dem DunstClan schon mal anfangen, die Idee mit Rose ist auch gut und tschuldigung noch mal, weil ich erst so spät antworte, ich war gestern nur unterwegs und mein Handy konnte meine Bearbeitung auf deiner Seite leider irgendwie nicht speichern, tschuldigung Hy Nein danke, im Moment brauche ich keine Bilder aber danke. Wann könntest du in den Chat kommen, wegen der Geschichte? Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht hetzen, lass dir soviel Zeit wie du brauchst 'Re: Charakterbox' Also das geht so: Ersteinmal musst du das Bild in den Wiki hochladen,nehmen wir mal an es heißt xy.png , dann musst du diesen Namen bei Bild einfügen. Ungefähr so: Falls du die Größe des Bildes noch einstellen möchtest musst du Datei:xy.png |center|...px und um den Code herum diese Klammern setzen. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen^^ Deine Hey Hi, mein Computer ist vorhin schon wieder abgestürzt, deshalb nya, wegen der Geschichte, ich überlege mal, ob mir heute im Laufe des Tages noch ein Name einfällt, ich bin nur wieder unterwegs und kann dann leider nicht schreiben, weil mein Handy spinnt Die Streuner haben doch die Kraft andere durch ihre Gedanken zu kontrollieren, oder? Deine Blüte alias Ja klar, hat Lura dann die Feuerkraft? Name Vielleicht noch die Kraft der Magie? Mann ich bin so unkreativ Oder Schattenfeuer wegen Lura und Herbstpfote oder Feuerschatten Re: Mentorin Ja kann ich machen, was willst du wissen? ^^ Name #2 Der klingt richtig gut, ich würde sagen wenn wir die Clans haben erstellen wir die Seite, da leere Seiten erstellen verboten ist, außer du möchtest anfangen zu schreiben, dann kannst du sie auch jetzt schon mal erstellen 18:38, 26. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Re: Wegen deiner Frage Ja klar, ich muss nur noch die Hierarchie von Seelen fertig machen, dann setze ich mich an den MondClan. Wir müssen bei den Charakteren ja auch noch (by ...) hinschreiben, machen wir dann einfach mit unsreren eigenen Namen oder eine Mischung weil wenn eine Mischung dann Eichhornflügel oder Tupfensprung oder Eichhorntupf Blüte Spitzname Hy, mir sind zwei Spitznamen für dich eingefallen und ich wollte dich frage ob du sie in Ordunung findest und wenn ja welchen du schöner findest Also entweder Dawn oder Dämmerung, es ist ja das gleiche, nur einmal auf englisch und einmal auf deutsch und beide gefallen mir, ich weiß nur nicht welcher schöner ist Lg und hdl Nya, ich wollte halt eben etwas, das nicht mit Eichhorn oder Sprung zu tun hat, weil das so normal ist und ich dir einen außergewöhnlichen Spitznamen geben wollte, so wie du mich Blüte nennst und dann habe ich überlegt an was du als Katze mich erinnerst und weil den Fell soe rot ist bin ich dann auf Dawn gekommen, weil die Dämmerung ja auch rötlich ist und ich den Namen für dich auch einfach passend und schön finde^^ Ja, ich bin auch für Eichhornflügel lg Blüte Ja klar Ja klar, gerne Tschuldigung Tschuldigung, dass ich erst jetzt antworte, ich hatte nur Schule und gestern mega viele Hausaufgaben und hatte deshalb keine Zeit. Wegen den Clansymbolen, ja gerne, wenn du Lust darauf hast, dann beim MondClan wahrscheinlich so eine Mondsichel und beim DunstClan Vielleicht so etwas ähnliches wie der FlussClan, nur anders verteilt, weiter unten und nicht so dick, wenn du weißt, was ich meine XD. Klar kann ich auch noch die beiden anderen Clans erstellen, willst du dann vielleicht schon mal mit deinem Charakter anfangen? Hdl 14:58, 28. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Alles gut Lass dir ruhig Zeit, wir haben auch erst heute VERA geschrieben, schreiben bald in Latein einen Vokabeltest, in Frazösisch auch und eine Klassenarbeit und morgen einen Mathe Test. Ich kann auch einfach alle Clans machen und du kannst dann hinterher noch mal bearbeiten, wenn dir etwas nicht gefällt^^ Lg, deine Blüte alias Ich erinnere mich daran dass ich deine Mentorin sein sollte? Edit: Wie wärs wenn Forest du und ich eine Kategorie zusammen machen Hallo Eichhornsprung ich bitte dich mich nicht weiter zu ignorieren! Ich mal wieder ^^ Hi, ich wollte mal nachfragen ob es in Ordnung ist, wenn der DunkelClan auch so eine Höhlensystem hat wie der DunstClan, es ist halt nur so, dass sie in einer Höhle in einem Berg wohnen und auch eher an das Leben in der Dunkelheit gewöhnt sind und ihre Augen das Sonnenlicht auch nicht so gut vertragen und dann wäre es halt cool, wenn sie dann auch noch ein Hölensystem hätten weil das dann einfach gut passen würde Blüte Na dann ^^ übrigens wollen wir jetzt diese Kategorie machen? Also z.B. bySET oder so was. Oder bySonnentupfensprung ^^ ' außerdem ist byEichhornsonne jetzt völlig inaktiv? ---- Okay, gerne^^ wegen den Buchstaben: Vielleicht SuTuEich? xD ich finde echt By Sonnentupfensprung am besten Edit: Komm mal bitte in den Chat Freunde Hallo Eichhornsprung, schreib deine Freunde, Spitznamen, usw. doch bitte auf deine Benutzerseite, da persönliche Dinge eben auf diese gehören und nicht als eigenständiger Artikel ins Wiki. Das Wiki ist für das Erfinden von Geschichten und Charakteren da. Dankeschön. :) - 21:10, 6. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Link-Text Unsere Kategorie Hy Dawn, ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich unsere Kategorie auch bei meiner reinmachen kann, also bei ByTupfenflügel. Dann findet sich das leichter Lg Blüte alias Hey Eichhorn Natührlich können wir Freunde sein aber kannst du mir sagen wie man Kategorien erstellt. Ich schon wieder ^^ Oki, dann füge ich die Kat noch kurz zu meiner hinzu Und wegen Nelkenpfote, danke, aber das Bild hat Mohn gemalt, du müsstest deshalb ihr das Lob aussprechen. Ich bin gerade auch ein wenig beschäftigt, weil ich Liebeskummer habe und alles, aber ich habe am Wochenende etwas Zeit und werde dann weiter erstellen. Du hattest ja mal gesagt, dass wir erst alle Clans und Katzen erstellen müssen, bevor wir mit der Geschichte anfangen, meintest du damit alle Katzen aller Clans, oder nur die der HauptClans? Wegen meinem Profil, am besten guckst du bei meiner Disk unter ''Super gut gemacht Fleck, da hat Sunny mir das alles erklärt. 19:10, 16. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Chat? Dein Profil So, jetzt ist es fertig ^^ Wenn du irgendwie eine andere Reihenfolge haben möchtest, muss du nur Bescheid sagen Deine Blüt alias Hi Eichhornsprung Tschuldigung Äh ich bins Silbertanz ich wollte mich entschuldigen weil ich dein Profil bearbeitet habe und ich habe neue Namen hinzugefügt als entschuldigung du kannst sie gerne bahalten. Silver Willst du in den Chat kommen? Chat Sorry, meine Katze hat die Tastatur verstellt :'( magst du wieder kommen? Prophezeiung für Im Schatten des Feuers Hi, ich hatte mir mal eine Prophezeiung überlegt: Wenn im Herbst die Schatten Feuer fangen wird die Rose mit ihren Dornen fallen und verwelken Lg deine Blüte Kategorien Hallo, Fireheart002 hat ja in diesem Forum-Post nochmal darauf hingewiesen, dass man seine Seiten auf vorgegebene weise Kategorisieren soll. Ich wollte ihr gerne dabei helfen, die Seiten alle so zu kategorisieren wie er sich das vorstellt. Deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob ich die Erlaubnis bekommen könnte die Kategorien deiner Seiten zu bearbeiten. Ich werde nichts am Inhalt verändern, nur die Kategorien nach den Vorschriften anpassen. Wäre ganz lieb wenn du mir eine kurze Antwort schreiben könntest. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 14:25, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC)